The objective is to test the effects of immunosuppression with 2-CdA in patients with multiple sclerosis (MS), which appears to be both humoral and immune dysfunction. 2-CdA is known to Scripps researchers to be effective against lymphoproliferative and autoimmune disease. This Phase III study is a double-blind, placebo-controlled crossover trial.